mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Inspiracja, manifestacja/Transkrypt
:Pinkie Pie: Uwaga! Uwaga! Festyn Młodych Kucyków w Ponyville zacznie się już za parę chwil! :się :Rarity: To, że widzami będą dzieci, nie znaczy, że nie zasługują na rzeczy piękne i artystyczne. Teatrzyk kukiełkowy będzie przebojem Festynu Młodych Kucyków. :Spike: Nie może być inaczej, w końcu to ty go zrobiłaś. :Rarity: Ooo… Nie dokonałabym tego bez pomocy mojego przyjaciela, który zawsze mnie tak wspiera. Jesteś moim ulubionym smokiem. :Spike: Ulubionym smokiem? O jeny... się :Rarity: Tyle godzin pracy! Niespotykanie ambitny projekt, ale będę naprawdę szczęśliwa, gdy usłyszę te trzy słowa! :Claude: To jest okropne! :Rarity: Okropne? :Claude: Kompletnie bezużyteczny sprzęt. Hmmm... To nawet nie jeździ! Nie ma miejsca na kukiełki! Wychodzi na to, że nadal nie będę miał wędrownego teatrzyku kukiełkowego! :Spike: Nie wiem o co gościowi chodziło. To jest… doskonałe! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Inspiracja, manifestacja :Rarity: To koszmarne! Po prostu koszmarne! płacz :Spike: To co, że lalkarz nie docenił twojego najlepszego teatrzyku kukiełkowego w historii teatrzyków kukiełkowych. Możesz zrobić coś innego na festyn Młodych Kucyków. :Rarity: Ostatecznie mogę... Och, daj spokój Spike! I tak nie zdążę nic przygotować! płacz Chciałam mieć swój kreatywny wkład w ten festyn i zawiodłam! Beznadziejnie... I przez to czuję się beznadziejnie! :Spike: Eh, przecież tu musi być coś na ten temat... :Sowalicja: huczy :Spike: Ale sam jeszcze nie wiem co... Książka, która pomoże Rarity zrobić coś na festyn. Ona bardzo, bardzo, bardzo chce zrobić coś kreatywnego. Mówi, że jestem jej ulubionym smokiem, więc muszę jej pomóc, kiedy tego potrzebuje. Musi być jakieś zaklęcie, które załatwi tę sprawę... :Sowalicja: huczy :Spike: Przestań! Pomogłabyś lepiej! :Sowalicja: huczy :Spike: Och, to nie dla mnie! To dla Rarity! Pamiętasz, jak ci uszyła tę ładną muszkę? :Sowalicja: huczy :Spike: No dobra, rozumiem. Uważasz, że nie powinien...skrytkę Co to jest?! :Sowalicja: huczy :Spike: Co? Gdybym miał jej nie dostać, to bym jej nie zdobył. I pokryta jest kolcami, jak ja. :Sowalicja: huczy :Spike: „Inspiracja, manifestacja. Natychmiast wciela pomysły w życie”... I o to mi chyba chodziło! Hmm... :Rarity: płacze :Spike: Rarity! :Rarity: Zostaw mnie! Nie widzisz, jak smutna, zawiedziona i rozczarowana wciąż jestem? :Spike: A ja mam coś dla ciebie. :Rarity: Jeśli to nie jest pudełko lodów owsianych lub wiadomość, że festyn został odwołany, to nie jestem zainteresowana! :Spike: To jest magiczne! :Rarity: Spike, na słodkie łuski, ja już umiem czarować. :Spike: Ale nie tak dobrze, żeby stworzyć coś ładnego i zdążyć na festyn. Z tym, owszem! :Rarity: Cóż, myślę, że można spróbować. „To, co masz w głowie, pokaż światu i myśli w czyny zamień. Księgę tę zawsze miej przy sobie, a wielką moc dostaniesz. Upiększaj wszystko, masz wielkie możliwości. Dopiero, gdy słowa prawdy usłyszysz, znów poczujesz smak wolności”. :Spike: Udało się? :Rarity: No, zaraz się tego dowiemy. zaklęcie O rety! Pomyślałam, że chcę, żeby ta księga była ładniejsza, i tak jest! zaklęcie Ojej, Spike... Już się chciałam poddać, ale jako prawdziwy przyjaciel podsunąłeś mi właściwe rozwiązanie! Chodź! Poszukajmy jak najszybciej lalkarza, a zrobię dla niego najpiękniejszy teatrzyk, jaki kiedykolwiek widział! Albo, powiem raczej: Jaki ja sobie wyobrażę! :Claude: A, panna Rarity. Przyszłaś obejrzeć nasz występ? Patrz, gdzie muszę pracować przez twoją niekompetencję, żeby mieć działający teatr! :Rarity: Och, jestem pewna, że nowy teatr, który zrobiłam, będzie ci się bardziej podobał. :Claude: Mmm tak, on jest piękny, ale wygląd nie był problemem, prawda? O, proszę! Ten pojazd nawet się przemieszcza. Pełno tu miejsca dla kukiełek... Doprawdy, Rarity, nie wiem, jak ci się udało to zrobić, mając tak niewiele czasu, ale gratuluję, zrehabilitowałaś się. Jak ty to zrobiłaś w tak błyskawicznym tempie? :Spike: Tak naprawdę ona użyła... :Rarity: Projektant ma swoje sekrety. :Rarity: Wielkie dzięki, Spike, że tak mi pomogłeś. I znalazłeś dla mnie tę książkę. :Spike: Nie ma za co. No to teraz mogę ją zwrócić, bo festyn się skończył. :Rarity: Och, oczywiście. Dałam upust swojej kreatywności, tak jak chciałam, dzięki książce. Ale wiesz... Myślę, że powinnam ją zatrzymać trochę dłużej. Nie masz nic przeciwko temu? :Spike: Jasne, że nie! No to do jutra! Sowalicjii Co? Potrzyma ją jeszcze parę godzin, to nic złego! :Spike: Rarity? :eksplozja :Rarity: Spike, tak się cieszę, że jesteś! :Spike: Whoa! Ty… się dobrze czujesz? :Rarity: Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek! Ta księga, którą mi dałeś jest niezwykła! Jaaa nie spałam całą noc, tylko tworzyłam, i tworzyłam, i tworzyłam i tworzyłam! Zaprojektowałam nowe kolekcje na następne piętnaście sezonów! :Spike: Wow! :Rarity: Ale potem pomyślałam „A może coś jeszcze?”. Och, Spike, zawsze uważałam, że nasze miasto trzeba by trochę poupiększać. A z tą księgą mogę to z łatwością przeprowadzić! Czy wesprzesz mnie w tym dziele, pozwalając mi zatrzymać jeszcze tę księgę? :Spike: Oczywiście, że tak! :Spike: Co byś powiedziała na małe śniadanie, zanim zaczniemy? :Rarity: Nie ma na to czasu! Chcę zacząć jak najszybciej! :Spike: W zasadzie, to mamy czas, bo dzięki tej magicznej księdze możesz wszystko zaczar… Rarity? :Rarity: Tak, to jest dokładnie to, o czym ci mówiłam! Ten wózek nie ma ani krztyny stylu! :zaklęcie :Babcia Smith: Moje oczy znów płatają mi figle. :Applejack: Na kwaśny rabarbar, co to ma być? :Rarity: Czyż to nie wspaniałe? :Spike: Niesamowite! Zapytaj Applejack, czy chce, żebyś przerobiła wszystkie wózki jej rodziny! :Rarity: Och, myślę, że nie muszę pytać o pozwolenie, skarbie. Wszyscy kochają niespodzianki, zwłaszcza kiedy są takie piękne! :Spike: Masz rację! To fakt, że wszyscy kochają niespodzianki. :Rarity: szepcze Wiesz, nie powinniśmy nikomu mówić, że to ja stoję za tymi wszystkimi fantastycznymi zmianami śmiech To słodki, mały sekret, który znamy tylko my troje! :Spike: Eee... my troje? :Rarity: Ty, ja, no i książka. Moja cudowna, cudowna książka! :Spike: ...Oczywiście. :Rarity: Obiecaj mi, że nie powiesz nikomu ani słowa. :Spike: Nikomu! :Rarity: Wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć… I również wiem, co chcę zrobić teraz! :Rainbow Dash: chmury A masz! A masz! :zaklęcie :Rainbow Dash: Co to... Weźcie... to... ze... mnie! :Rarity: Zawsze uważałam, że Rainbow Dash powinna być bardziej glamour, a teraz proszę! Przepędza chmury ze stylem! śmiech Idziemy dalej! :Spike: Wszystko gra. To tylko sukienka. O, czekaj na swojego smoka! :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :Fluttershy: La la-la la-la la-la la la... Proszę bardzo, Panie Rudziku! :Rudzik: ćwierka :Fluttershy: Jesteś taki szczęśliwy w swoim małym domu– :zaklęcie :Fluttershy: oddech O mamusiu! Zgubiłeś się? Nie, nie tędy, to chyba są drzwi do... kuchni. Spróbuj tam. Nie, nie, to prowadzi do... :drzwi :Fluttershy: Garderoba? O, rety. To spróbuj schodami? Nie-nie-nie, te drugie schody... :Rarity: Arcydzieło, prawda? :Spike: To pewnie najpiękniejszy ptasi domek, jaki stworzono. :Rarity: Mów dalej. :Spike: Tylko nie wiem, czy ptaszkowi się spodoba. :Rarity: Pfft, co jakiś ptak wie o architekturze czy designie? Liczy się to, co ty myślisz, Spike. A tobie się podoba. Prawda? :Spike: Oczywiście, że tak... To cała... Rarity. :Rarity: Istotnie tak jest! Ooh! :Rarity: Oh, jakie to urocze! Ale przydałoby się tu więcej klasy, nie sądzisz? :Spike: Oh tak, zdecydowanie. :zaklęcie :Rarity: To przyjęcie nie ma nawet żadnego tematu. Należy to czym prędzej naprawić, prawda? :Spike: Wprowadziłaś tu już dużo wspaniałych zmian. Może powinnaś na tym poprzestać? :Rarity: Masz rację, Spike. Inne miejsca też na nas czekają! :Spike: Jasne! Czekają... :Rarity: Jeszcze tylko jeden drobiazg, zanim pójdziemy... :zaklęcie :Rarity: No, teraz to przyjęcie dostanie się do kroniki towarzyskiej. Ale się Pinkie Pie ucieszy. :Pinkie Pie: Wszystkiego najlepszego dla... :Rarity: Głowa mi wręcz buzuje od pomysłów. Buzuje! :Spike: To świetnie! Ale pracujesz tyle godzin bez przerwy. Może sobie odpoczniesz? Zregeneruj swój genialny umysł. :Rarity: Nie pleć! Przecież nie przerwę teraz! I nie przestanę, dopóki wszystko w Ponyville nie zmieni się pod wpływem moich wizji! Zaczynając od ciebie, Spike! :zaklęcie :Rarity: Ty jesteś przecudowny! :Spike: Tylko dzięki tobie... :Rarity: To dla mojego ulubionego smoka i wiernego przyjaciela… Chodź! Jeszcze tyle do zrobienia! :Twilight Sparkle: oddech O nie, tylko nie ty! :Spike: Co masz na myśli mówiąc „tylko nie ja”? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Sądząc po tym ubiorze, myślałam... :Spike: Co? To? Niee, ja tylko testuję nowy styl. upada Podoba się? :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... Czy przypadkiem nie widziałeś tu kogoś podejrzanego? :Spike: Uh, nie. :Pani Burmistrz: Księżniczko Twilight, ktoś zamienił altanę w bryłę kryształu i dwa kucyki zostały w niej uwięzione! :Sowalicja: huczy :Spike: Nie! Obiecałem Rarity, że nikomu nie powiem! :Sowalicja: huczy :Spike: Masz rację, Sowalicjo, muszę powiedzieć. A kiedy to zrobię, to Rarity przestanie mnie uważać za największego pomocnika... I myślę, że ona wtedy w ogóle przestanie mnie uważać za przyjaciela... :Spike: wzdycha Nie mogę tego zrobić. Obiecałem, że to będzie tajemnica naszej trójki. :Sowalicja: huczy :Spike: Oczywiście, że miała na myśli siebie, mnie i księgę, ale... Księga zaklęć! No jasne! Jeśli jej ją zabiorę, to nie będzie już mogła używać zaklęcia! Oh, przestań, to jest super plan! Ja tylko muszę się dowiedzieć, gdzie ona jest... :Ogier: Nic nie widzę! :kucyków :Spike: Domyślam się, że poszła w tą stronę. :Rarity: śmiech Co ty najlepszego robisz?! :Spike: Uh, ja? Ja tylko chciałem, uh... być bliżej twojej kreatywnej aury. :Rarity: Oh, Spike, jak miło to usłyszeć. :Spike: Dzięki. :Rarity: Dobrze, co to ja chciałam? A tak! Pozłocić dachy domów wszystkim kucykom! :Sowalicja: pohukuje :Rarity: Spike! :Spike: księgę do buzi :Rarity: Właśnie wpadłam na niebywały pomysł! :Spike: połyka To zrozumiałe. Jesteś Rarity. :Rarity: Moje dzieło w Ponyville jest prawie skończone. Nie sądzisz, że nadszedł czas, żeby reszta Equestrii skorzystała z mojej kreatywności? :Spike: Jak najbardziej! :Rarity: Ooh, będziemy podróżować karocą! Albo, jak wkrótce wszyscy będą ją nazywać, Rariocą! śmiech :Spike: O tak, to ekstra pomysł, żeby jechać... :zaklęcie :Spike: wzdycha Jak... jak ty to... zrobiłaś? :Rarity: Ale... Dlaczego pytasz? :Spike: Księga! Jest– znaczy– ty nie– zniknęła! Nie masz księgi! :Rarity: Co? Przecież jest tu... wzdycha Chcę moją księgę! Spike, co zrobiłeś z moją księgą?! warczy :Spike: Dlaczego miałbym cokolwiek z nią robić? Przyjaźnimy się! Może sowa ją zabrała? :Sowalicja: huczy :Rarity: Ale zaraz... Ja już jej chyba nie potrzebuję, prawda? Tak... Tak...! Czuję, że jej magia przepełnia mnie całą! Jakie to genialne! Jestem tak nakręcona! :Spike: A ja się boję. :Rarity: Pojedziemy w tyle miejsc, Spike! Manehattan, Filadelfiasic, Canterlot! A ty zawsze będziesz przy mnie, tak jak zawsze byłeś tu w Ponyville. Twoje pochwały i uwielbienie dodają mi jeszcze większych skrzydeł i nie ustanie się ani kawałek ziemi w Equestrii niezmieniony przez mój artystyczny geniusz! :Spike: ...Nie! :Rarity: Coś ty powiedział? :Spike: Powiedziałem „nie”'. Zmieniasz rzeczy, co wcale nie znaczy, że na lepsze. Powinienem powiedzieć ci prawdę na początku. Nie powiedziałem, bo chciałem być dobrym przyjacielem. Zamiast tego, pozwoliłem, żebyś stała się kimś okropnym. :Rarity: Okropnym? :odwraca się :Rarity: Oo... co się stało? :Spike: Rarity! Wszystko w porządku? :Rarity: Ja... tak myślę... Mam wrażenie, że w Ponyville działo się coś koszmarnego. :Spike: To twoje dzieło. :Rarity: Moje? :Spike: Ostatnia część zaklęcia! :Rarity: retrospekcja Dopiero, gdy słowa prawdy usłyszysz, znów poczujesz smak wolności. :Spike: Zawładnęła tobą magia i chciałaś zmienić wszystko w Equestrii. Bałem się powiedzieć, co naprawdę o tym myślę, ale w końcu... powiedziałem ci prawdę. :Rarity: Kochany Spike, nigdy się nie bój być szczerym wobec mnie. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. :Spike: Nauczyłem się dziś, że należy mówić prawdę swoim przyjaciołom, jeśli robią coś, co nam się nie podoba. Prawdziwy przyjaciel wie, że robisz to, bo zależy ci na nim. :się drzwi :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy, przenigdy nie bierz książek z biblioteki z zamku sióstr bez pozwolenia! Księżniczka Cadance i Księżniczka Luna mają lepsze zajęcia, niż porządkowanie Ponyville! Masz pojęcie, jak ciężko było odczynić tę ciemną magię?! :Spike: chichocze Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. :Twilight Sparkle: parska :Spike: Co? Po prostu jestem szczery! Tak po przyjacielsku! :Twilight Sparkle: warczy :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu